Wendigo DISCONTINUED
by Moonlightpheonix-xX
Summary: Discontinued read AN
1. Prologue 10 years ago

A small girl ran out into the forest.

_Daddy hasn't come home yet… where is he? Where is daddy? _The girl asked herself. She blindly ran forward, her blue dress was now ripped due to the low hanging branches of trees.

She was now lost, then she heard a man scream. A low, bloodcurdling scream.

"Daddy!" she cried, running toward the scream. But when she got there, it was too late. The poor man was dead. Unknowing, the girl sat beside her father.

"D-Daddy….?" she asked, a tear forming in her eye. She poked her father, then shook him. Then she noticed a man. He had white hair, and stitches on his face and all over his clothes. He also had a screw sticking out of his head.

He looked at her for a few moments.

"He's just asleep, right?" she asked, beginning to cry. The man shook his head and left, acting as if nothing happened. The girl let out a mournful wail, when she realized her father was dead.

"You monster! What did we ever do to you?" she yelled at the man, who was walking away. She then began to cry, as she sat beside her father's dead body.

**A/N in later chapters you will see how this ties into the story, it will still be confusing so if you request it I will make a series of short oneshots that will make things less confusing.**


	2. The mission board

- 10 years later -

"Hmm… interesting" Maka said. Apparently, they had to choose one of the missions to pass this semester, and they were all super hard. The 14 year old blonde girl, was grouped up with BlackStar, Death the Kidd, and of course all of their weapons. Her two best friends, their weapons, and her weapon. The seven of them were prepared to fight whatever monster they chose.

"Haha! I, The Great BlackStar, can defeat any enemy I face!" BlackStar said, with his usual cocky-ness. He then chose a card out of the missions. "we… ending… oh?" he read in confusion. Kidd ripped the card out of his hands.

"It says 'Wendigo' BlackStar." Kidd said.

"I knew that! I am GOD after all!" BlackStar proclaimed.

"So, what? God can't read? You're an idiot BlackStar," Maka said. "So, anyway. What's a Wendigo?"

"Good question, Maka. Wendigos are kishins, obviously. They are always hungry, and will eat just about anything. Except another Wendigo. If they bite you, and you live from it, you will turn into a Wendigo. Any other questions?" Kidd asked bluntly.

"Kidd, its kinda' creeping me out that you know so much about 'Wendigos'." Maka said. Kidd just stared, a bit creeped out himself.

_How do I know this much? _Kidd asked himself. It was slightly unnerving.

"Well, at least we got the mission before anyone else! HAHA! Who cares about how Kidd gets his information! Lets just do the mission!" BlackStar yelled, breaking the awkward silence.

**A/N I know, another short chapter… hopefully upcoming ones will be longer…**


	3. Obnoxious BlackStar

-Later that day-

"Hey Soul! Tsubaki! Liz! Patty! Hurry and get ready for the mission!" BlackStar yelled across the house. They were now in Kidd's mansion, getting ready to head out into the woods and find this Wendigo. Kidd cringed at his loud voice. It was absolutely nerve-racking! He was getting a headache just thinking about it.

"Do you mind speaking a little lower." Kidd asked politely.

"I'm GOD! I can speak however loud I want too!" BlackStar bellowed. Kidd said nothing, he just walked into another room. "Coward" BlackStar muttered.

"Actually, he was probably just annoyed. Seriously BlackStar, your almost as annoying as Excalibur." Maka said, walking in the room, clearly she was also mad at him for raising his voice instead of walking upstairs and silently ask them to hurry up like most people would. "I swear, if I didn't know better I'd think my ears were bleeding!"

"Well, now! You should be more courteous to your god." He said.

"You just keep thinking that…" She murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

-Upstairs-

Liz was in her room, putting on her makeup. She knew she had to get ready for the next mission, and she needed her lipstick to do that. Then, she heard BlackStar's annoying voice.

_DON'T FRICKEN' RUSH ME! _She wanted to say, but didn't. She was eavesdropping on the ensuing conversation down stairs. She only heard bits and pieces though.

"Speak a little lower!"

"I'm GOD!"

"Your as annoying as Excalibur"

And

"My ears are bleeding!"

_That's what he gets!_

"I'll be down in a moment!" She finally said. Meanwhile Patty was ripping up her stuffed giraffe yelling

"IT'S DEAD! IT'S DEAD! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Come on, Patty." Liz said. "You can stop playing with your giraffe now."

"BOO! HAHAHAHA!" Patty laughed. Liz sighed at this. Sometimes, Patty was so clueless. Finally she got up and walked downstairs, Patty following close behind. Then, Patty happily threw the giraffe at her head.

"Patty, leave the giraffe there!" Liz said annoyed.

**A/N so… short… -_- I might be spending less time and effort on my other fan fictions to work on this. LOL. I couldn't think of a chapter name!**


	5. Time to go

Liz and Patty walked down the fairly large flight of stairs, to be greeted by none other than BlackStar.

"What took you so long?" He asked. Liz didn't answer his question. If he didn't know she was putting make up on by now, he was hopeless.

"I was changing clothes." she said, sarcastically. But this was partially true, for before she was putting make up on, she _was_ changing clothes.

"Now I wish I went upstairs…" BlackStar said to himself. Liz slapped him at this. Patty, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation, walked up to him and kicked in the face.

"OH MY GOD! I can understand why Liz slapped me, but why the heck did you just kick me?" BlackStar said, holding his cheek, which had a hand print _and a foot print on it._

"'_Cuz I felt like it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Patty replied._

"_Your so cruel…" He said._

"_Anyway," They heard Kidd's voice saw Kidd walking out of the next room. "Is everyone ready to leave now?"_

"_Yes." They all said in unison. _

"_Alright, then. Lets head out!" BlackStar bellowed. Kidd's ears were still ringing from the first time he yelled._


	6. Wendigo

-That evening-

"O.K, this Wendigo guy should be somewhere… around… here…" Maka said. They were walking in a forest. The trees were dense, and the whole area was covered in a thick fog. "I can sense something with my Soul Detection. A Kishin soul. He's close, I know it." Maka was assuming the Kishin was a guy, sense the gender was never specified on the mission card. They heard rustling in the bushes. Maka, and everyone else, was surprised to see the Kishin was a girl!

Anyone could have mistaken her for a regular 15 year old teenage girl, if it weren't for her gray skin and unnatural eye color. If it weren't for that, she would have been very beautiful. She was wearing all white, with the exception of a black jacket, and no shoes. What should have been fingernails, were sharp black claws. Her flowing black hair reached down to her hips and her cold eyes stared intently at Maka and her friends.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"Give us your name, and we'll give you ours." Maka said.

"Fair enough. You may call me Wendigo, however I will not give my real name." said the unnatural looking girl

"I am Maka Albarn, and these are my friends, Death the Kidd and BlackStar." Maka said.

_Friends, huh? Who needs 'friends'? They'll only get in your way. _Thought Wendigo.

"Wendigo, your soul, which has been transformed into a Kishin egg, we'll be taking it!" Maka yelled.

_Transformed? _"I'd like to see you try!" Said Wendigo, with a twisted grin. Within seconds, the girl had run from where she was to five feet away, right behind Maka. She started with a heavy punch in Maka's back. Maka sent out a squeal of shock.

_Damn, she's fast… how the hell am I supposed to fight her? _Maka thought as she fell. Wendigo looked down at her with a murderous intent in her eyes. She sped off into another direction, just as Maka had fainted. She was strong. Maka wasn't expecting her to be this powerful. Wendigo than tried to hit BlackStar with the same force, but failed. BlackStar dodged, then came at her with his own attack.

"BlackStar Big Wave!" A surge of his Soul wavelength was shot throughout Wendigo's body. Surprised, she fell down with a loud _thump. _She seemingly disappeared, but reappeared behind Kidd and scratched him on the shoulder. Kidd winced and jumped away, aimed on of his guns at her and shot. The bullet landed in her forehead and she fell down, eyes closed. Was she dead? No. Wendigo's body rose limply. She smiled mischievously, which had revealed a pair of fangs?

"Ow, that kinda' hurt." She was standing now, albeit staggering. She glanced at the blood, and started looking a bit sick. What kind of Kishin was uncomfortable around blood?

**A/N from here on out, Kidd will be OOC (Meaning, NO SYMMETRY RANTS YAY!) and kind of …punkish? Yeah, the scratch is important and the next 2 chapters will relate with the prologue. (I just took 2 Mary Sue quizzes. Neither one of them said that Wendigo was a Mary Sue. If she _is_, please tell me.)**


	7. Stein sensei

After a couple moments she regained her composure. She turned back to BlackStar. He seemed up for the challenge. She drew her sword and lunged at him. She was aiming to cut his head off, but he was faster than her.

"BlackStar! Go get Stein-sensei!" Kidd called to BlackStar.

"No way! Your just trying to steal my spotlight!" BlackStar replied.

"This is no time for games! Did you see what she did to Maka? She could knock us out just as easily, then finish us off! Now go get Stein! NOW!" Kidd glared at him. BlackStar seemed almost scared. He just nodded solemnly. He must have really ticked off Kidd this time. "I'll hold her off." BlackStar ran in the direction of the nearest town. In the Inn where they were staying, Stein knew the inn-keeper and if he needed to contact Stein fast the Inn-keeper would surely let him borrow a phone.

**At Shibusen academy**

"Spirit, there's been something bothering me." Stein said.

"What is it?" Spirit replied.

"Maka, Kidd and BlackStar. I just know those three have gotten into some serious trouble. If they were OK they would have been back with that Kishin soul by now." Spirit was alarmed by this. He was about to suggest going after them, but the phone rang. Stein picked it up.

"Stein! We need help! Now! Maka's passed out and I don't wanna' _know_ what's wrong with Kidd. I probably really pissed him off! He told me to call you! Hurry up!" BlackStar hung up the phone. Spirit looked at Stein, as if to say 'is everything all right?', or 'Who called?'.

"Time to go." Stein said calmly.

**Back with Kidd**

Wendigo came at him with her sword. Kidd blocked using one of his guns. She had a determined look on her face. She must have really wanted them dead. Or she just wanted them to leave. It didn't matter though. She would be gone soon. It didn't matter who got rid of her. Kidd aimed his other gun, but she jumped away just before he shot. That was about when Stein arrived.

"What the hell took you so long! ?" Kidd yelled.

"The plane was late." Stein replied.

"Where's BlackStar?"

"He passed out at the Inn. He wasted too much of his energy."

_That idiot. _Kidd thought. Wendigo saw Stein, and almost immediately flew into a rage. She wildly attacked him, completely forgetting about Kidd. Kidd just watched, he didn't even bother trying to help. Stein could take care of himself. After a while, Wendigo ran off. Stein was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Someone should follow her, make sure she doesn't hurt anyone in town." Said Stein. "I'll go."

"No. Did you see how angry she was when she saw you. You could provoke another attack. And besides, wouldn't it be hard carrying around that huge scythe. I'll go. _You_ should check on Maka." Kidd said.

**A/N I told you Kidd was going to be OOC. I personally think he's better this way. ^ _ ^**


	8. Fathers Grave

Wendigo walked on and on, with Kidd silently following her. He was careful not to make one small sound and tried his best to hide his soul. Wendigo walked into a clearing. There would be no place to hide there, so Kidd climbed a tree in order to hide himself. He slowly, and silently moved some of the branches so he could see. He saw the clearing. It was covered in old blood, and there was a cross in the center of it. An unmarked grave? Wendigo sat down in front of it.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough to get rid of him."

_Is she talking about Stein? _Kidd thought. _Who is she even talking to?_

"I'm sorry father. I'll kill him next time. Even if it's the last I'll do in my life. He deserves no easy death." for a second, just a second, Kidd felt sorry for her.

_Wait a second! Did she just say 'father'? Was she born a Kishin? I guess its possible. _Kidd thought. Wendigo stood up and walked away, but before she was gone she looked back and said: "I know your there reaper boy. I can smell you." Then she walked off.

**A/N Yes, Wendigos have a very highly developed sense of smell and hearing. X) Now, use your brain and connect this chapter, the last chapter, and the prologue. She's the girl in the prologue. There **_**is **_**evidence that she was born a Kishin. If anything is confusing so far, PM me and I'll explain (My friends didn't seem to be able to understand her history. =_= They don't know that every good character has a sad or disturbing past. Even if its just mildly sad (Ex. Maka's parents divorced, and she hates her father now. BlackStar's whole family was killed.) but then again, they don't watch much anime. Just Naruto.) Well, I hope this FanFiction is good so far… hope you enjoyed ^_^**


	9. Hearing things?

As soon as she left, Kidd climbed out of the tree. There was a gust of wind. It sighed through the trees, _Alice _is what it had said. Then it grew stronger, so strong it almost knocked Kidd over, as if to tell him to stay away from 'Alice'. Maybe that was Wendigo's real name. Maybe he was just hearing things. Who knows? As he walked back to town, he began to wonder if Wendigo knew he had been following her. What if he was purposely led to that grave, and she was just acting. If so, that was _very _convincing acting. Probably as good as Medusa's, if not more so. He looked back while walking, he thought he heard footsteps behind him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and scanned the area. Everything seemed OK. He turned and started walking again. The wind was blowing harder now, and he heard the voice again.

_Stay away! _Kidd brushed it off and dismissed it as nothing but his mind playing tricks on him.

**A/N Since I keep forgetting, I do not own Soul Eater, If I did this wouldn't be a FanFiction. It would be manga cannon. Oh, and Maria. If you even think about messing with this fanfic I will HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! No one can touch this! It's mine! DX**


	10. Offensive, Much?

**A/N I know I always put the A/N at the end of a chapter, but this absolutely something you need to read before this chapter. I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! And the cure for writer's block. XD Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. XD No really, if there's anything wrong with my writing I need to know. And I will try to make the chapters longer. Sorry, the first five chapters were stupid! /Shot/ **

**P.S. There won't be much romance showing in this, but I will put the romance in my one-shots FanFiction. /Shot again/ LAME ATTEMPT AT ADVERTISEING! /shot/ shot/ shot/ XD Long Author's note is LONG! **

He walked on and on until he reached the town where they were staying. He checked into his room, but before he went in, he checked on Maka. She was asleep in her bed. Soul was watching her, clearly worried.

_Stein must have brought her here. _"Hey Soul. How's Maka doing? Is she O.K?" Kidd asked. Soul seemed surprised he was there. Maybe Soul didn't notice him till he spoke?

"Where the hell did you come from, Kidd! ?" Soul asked surprised. Kidd said nothing, just laughed. After a few seconds Soul calmed down and said "Maka's just fine. Why are you concerned anyway?"

"Why shouldn't I be worried about my friend?" Kidd said with a smile. He walked to his room. Liz and Patty transformed into their human selves.

"Dang, Kidd. Is it just me, or are you faster than you used to be?" Liz asked, absolutely amazed. Kidd just looked at her a little confused. He wasn't faster…was he?

_I guess I should take that as a compliment. _Kidd thought.

The sun was now sinking behind the trees. They had an exhausting day, and everyone was feeling tired. Kidd just fell on his bed, not saying a word, and went to sleep.

**The next day**

Kidd woke up. He felt like he was only a sleep for a few minutes. He was tired as hell! He looked out the window. The sun was high in the mid-day sky. Kid checked his watch.

_12:30! ? Damn! I can't believe they let me sleep so late! _Kidd thought to himself. He walked downstairs. BlackStar was waiting on the couch.

"What took you so long?" He yelled toward Kidd.

"Well, why did you let me sleep in?" Kidd retorted.

"I'm GOD! You should wake when I tell you too! Anyway, I heard you checked on Maka. Why did you pass me by? !" He asked, almost a yell. To make him shut up, Kidd decided to appeal to his ego.

"Surely a God, such as yourself, doesn't need _me_ looking after him." BlackStar looked at Kidd quizzically then straightened up and said:

"Well, of course! I'm a God, I don't need people looking after me!"

_You keep thinking that… _Kidd thought. Then Maka walked in. Soul was behind her, carefully watching. She had a large bruise on her neck where Wendigo punched her. Kidd winced when he saw it. He _definitely_ did not want that to happen to him.

"Hey Maka." He said. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, Kidd. I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." Maka smiled.

"Hey! What about _me_? !" BlackStar asked. Kidd almost forgot that BlackStar was there.

"I could care less about you." Kidd said.

"Offensive much?"

**Changed from Mystery/Tragedy to Horror/Tragedy.**


	11. Stupid BlackStar

Kidd rolled his eyes. He knew he was being disrespectful to a 'friend' of his. Wait, why _was _he friends with BlackStar? He's annoying and always talks about his 'Godliness', even though he isn't even _close _to a god, and is always taking attention away from other people for himself. He's not a very reliable friend.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" BlackStar yelled. Kidd just looked at him. He sounded like some kind of nagging teacher.

_You're such an idiot. _He thought.

"Are you even listening to me?" BlackStar asked.

"Not really." Kidd replied. BlackStar just gawked at him.

"How could you _not_ listen to great god like _me_?" BlackStar asked, practically dumbfounded.

"It was hard, with your loud, obnoxious voice." Kidd smirked. BlackStar was getting annoyed.

"Did you just call me annoying? ! I'm _not _annoying." BlackStar said. Maka and Soul slid out of the room.

" OK. One, you've always been annoying. And two, maybe we should take this fight outside?" Kidd retorted, smirking.

"Maybe we should." BlackStar glared at him. And they walked outside. "Ready to start- Where the heck did he go?" Kidd had seemingly disappeared. "Did he run away? Weak coward." Then something hit him hard in the back. It was Kidd.

"OK. Who was weak?" Kidd said. Then he dashed away again. He _was_ faster, just as Liz had said. BlackStar stood up, but without a chance to recover Kidd dashed and kicked him into the ground. Creating a crater where BlackStar fell. He was unconscious now. Kidd looked down at him, smirking, and walked away.

**A/N SO FREAKIN' SHORT! _ DX BlackStar got PWNED! XD I need to work on making **_**long**_** chapters. Its because I'm so used to writing one-shots. *Shakes head in shame* See how i'm slowly twisting Kidd's Ideals? I can't believe you people are reading this crap.**

**Edit 9/28/ OK, for those reading this there is going to be a lot of making fun of BlackStar. And when i'm done with this, instead of putting the One-shots for this story in the one-shots fanfiction, I will make it its own personal one-shot story. X) That way there is no switching from wendigo related to non-wendigo related one-shots. X)**


	12. Fatal Blow?

Kidd walked back inside, leaving BlackStar bleeding on the ground.

_What an idiot. And so weak, too. BlackStar is not a very worthy opponent. _Kidd thought. He had a lot on is mind, and he didn't need BlackStar to make things worse. Stein watched him walk up to his room.

He was acting a little different, and did his eyes flash yellow for a second? That _couldn't_ have been Kidd out there, right? Stein narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. Kidd was… changing. It was probably nothing, though. Probably. But still… Something wasn't right.

Stein walked outside to help BlackStar. It would take him a few days to recover. That was a fatal blow, and Kidd could have killed him. Then it hit him. Was that Kidd's intention? To finish off the last of the Star Clan? No. BlackStar was his friend. He was annoying at times, and a more than little self-righteous, but there was no way Kidd would want him dead, right? Stein looked back inside, through a window.

He could see Kidd was no where in sight, probably still upstairs. Maka and Soul were cautiously creeping back into the lobby. Tsubaki was looking through a window, obviously worried. Liz was just staring, a little afraid of what Kidd had done to BlackStar. Even Patty was silent. She stared in awe at the wreck caused by her meister.

"Someone is going to have to clean up this mess!" Patty said, laughing.

"Of course…" Liz just looked at her crazy sister.

They could hear Kidd, who was still upstairs, call down: "It ain't gonna' be me!" Maka just looked at the stairs awkwardly. Soul was still watching Maka, making sure she didn't get herself hurt. Patty burst into laughter.

_How can they be so carefree? _Stein thought, watching them. He then picked up BlackStar and carried him inside.

**A/N I'M NOT DEAD! Just on DA. XD Again, I say BlackStar got PWNED! No, Kidd didn't **_**try **_**to kill him, he has bigger goals than that in this story. :D**

**If you want sneak-peaks(Spoilers) for what happens later in the fanfiction, check out my DA.**


	13. Worried

As Stein walked up the stairs to put BlackStar in his room, he glanced warily into Kidd's room. He was asleep… again… He must've been _really _tired.*

…_Did Kidd try to murder BlackStar? _He thought, a bit worried. _No, those two fight like this all the time. _Stein quickly dismissed the thought. Soon he came upon BlackStar's room. He walked in and laid BlackStar down on the bed, deep in thought. Then Tsubaki came up behind him.

"Will he be OK, Stein?" She asked. Stein turned to face her.

"He'll be fine," He said. "It will probably take a few days for him to recover. But, I promise he'll be fine." Stein smiled a fake smile. He was actually very concerned.

_If BlackStar and Kidd fight like that ever again, BlackStar could die. _He thought. Tsubaki was about to head out the door when Stein called after her "Just keep him and Kidd away from each other!" She nodded.

"I'll try." She said, and walked out the door. She could tell Stein was worried.

_Didn't he say BlackStar was fine? If I just keep him away from Kidd, everything should work out… right? _She thought.

**A/N *I'm like that, too. :D /shot/**

**SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT! I freakin' hate writers block, man!**


	14. Finally home

Tsubaki walked down the hall. It was about 3:00 PM at the time.

_I hope Stein is right about this..._ she thought. She could Stein was worried about both BlackStar and Kidd. He was worried about BlackStar's health and was also very concerned about what was going on with Kidd.

Tsubaki passed Kidd's room. He was gone now. _He must be awake then..._

She silently walked downstairs, when she heard talking. Kidd and Maka were arguing in the lobby.

"OK, Kidd. Why did you do that to BlackStar?" Maka said to Kidd.

"He was annoying me." He replied. Maka gave him an angry look. "_What?_ You can't say the guy doesn't annoy you, too!"

"Your right, but now it'll take even longer for us to get home." Maka said dully. Kidd stayed silent.

"...Good point." He finally said.

"Kidd, You really need to start thinking before you act!*" Maka scolded. Then Tsubaki continued walking downstairs, hoping not to get involved in the argument. Then Maka's head turned to Tsubaki. "Isn't that right, Tsubaki?"

"Look. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to get involved with this-"

"Aren't I right, Tsubaki?" Maka repeated in a menacing voice, with a book raised above her head, ready to be thrown.

"Y-yes, Maka." Tsubaki replied. Kidd rolled his eyes.

_Maka is so immature._ He thought, then- as if she could hear his thoughts -Maka threw the book at his face."Oh, God! That freakin hurt! What the heck was that for? !" He exclaimed, very surprised.

"That's for being an idiot." Maka retorted.

"Maka, did you really have to Maka-chop him?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, I did," Maka replied, quite frustrated.

"You know what? I don't get why your so mad, anyway! As much as BlackStar brags about being the 'best', i'm sure he can take care of himself!" Kidd stated.

**~Three Weeks Later~**

They were all back at Shibusen. BlackStar healed in four days, and they took a plane back to Nevada the next day. School continued normally for the next few weeks, if you can say that Kidd's personality change was normal.

Maka glanced over at Kidd. He was flirting was a group of girls... again.

_When did Kidd turn into such a player? _She thought, watching the girls. _Oh yeah, two and a half weeks ago... _They were fangirling, laughing, and squealing at everything he said. She sighed. Where were his weapons?

She didn't have time to think, because then Liz and Patty walked up behind her, looking for Kidd.

_Well, that answered my question_, she thought.

Liz sighed when she saw her meister's flirtatious behavior. Patty was laughing, as usual.

Liz walked over there and dragged a very confused Kidd away from the group of girls. Patty followed.

This was an everyday occurence now.

**~few minutes later~**

Kidd was dragged down to another hall before he broke free from Liz's strong grip on the back of his shirt.

So, naturally, he left before she could notice.

Then he ran into BlackStar. It was obvious to everyone, he had a strong disliking for BlackStar. He also loved getting into fights with him, and beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Hello, self-righteous idiot." He said, walking past him.

"Hey! I ain't an idiot!" BlackStar countered. Then, Kidd thought of something devious that would be very offensive to BlackStar.

"Hey, I wanted to show you something," Kidd said. BlackStar looked at him, very confused. Kidd smiled, then said something _very_ out of character for him. "Something only a god such as you can see."

_Looks like Kidd finally came to his senses! _BlackStar thought happily. "OK! Show me!" He smiled. Kidd was seething with annoyance on the inside, but appeared very happy on the outside. He simply nodded.

It took half an hour, but Kidd managed to lead BlackStar to their destination without ripping him limb from limb. An old storage closet.

"Here it is," Kidd said. BlackStar stared at him blankly. "Look inside." BlackStar opened the door, but saw nothing.

"I don't see anythi-" BlackStar was pushed into the closet before he could finish. Kidd closed the door, locked, and left smirking.

_I am SO getting detention for skipping..._Kidd thought. But he quickly put it to the back of his mind.

**A/N Sorry for the inactiveness!**

***'Think before yo act' Maka, that's gonna' land you in big trouble in the future. Kidd thinking before he acts.**

**HOLY CRAP! Do my eyes decieve me? A long chapter!**

**Yes, I will try my best to make all the chapters longer until the end of the fanfiction. :)**

**Good bye.**


	15. Hiding something

**A/N I'M BACK! DON'T KILL ME! *gets killed by angry fans***

**TT_TT Anyway, I have reasons why I haven't updated in months. 1: Writers' block, 2: Lack of computer, 3: Pure lazyness. **

**BTW, in case you were wondering, Wendigo was in Germany not America. So... yeah.**

**I've also changed writing styles a bit.**

**So heres the next chapter. Hope I don't disappoint.**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Kidd had grown more violent and rude. He was getting into fights more often, challenging any Meister that dare to even talk to him-including Maka and BlackStar.

He took them down easily, but that wasn't enough. He started training to improve his aim and increase his strength even more-not that he needed it. He just wanted thrill that came with hurting people, he loved it. The power he felt. It was like a drug to him.

And he was addicted to it.

Kidd was now in the firing range, alone at night, mastering his aim. But suddenly, an electric shock pulsed through him and he dropped Liz and Patty, hands burning and cussing under his breath.

"Liz, Patty! What the hell did you do?" He yelled at the two weapons, who at that moment transformed.

"We didn't do anything!" Liz yelled back, while Patty jumped up and down laughing. "You're just pushing us too hard!"

"Kiddo is mad! Kiddo is mad!" She giggled. It was becoming apparent to him that he could no longer resonate with his weapons.

He scowled, thinking about how much harder it would be to fight without the use of his weapons. He didn't really care that it would be harder for the two to become Death Scythes. "C'mon, we're going home." He said, turning to leave, earning a glare from Liz. The two relunctantly followed him.

. . .

Everyone had long went to bed, except Kidd. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning.

Kidd wasn't even tired.

He looked boredly at his right hand, lying on his back in his bed. He slowly sheathed and unsheathed his newly grown claws.

When did he get those again?

He didn't know, he didn't care. All he knew is that it would be easier to hurt someone with them, easier to fight.

At this pointing, fighting wasn't enough for him.

He needed to kill.

He had a thirst for blood, and he planned on quenching that thirst. He opened the window and climbed out. He didn't care what he would do when he left, he was hungry. _Very_ hungry.

. . .

Maka looked at Kidd across the lunch table. She was confused, he wasn't eating. In fact, he looked like he was starving himself. The Reaper had dark circles under his eyes, as if he'd been out all night and didn't get any sleep, and he was skinnier than normal. Liz and Patty also looked tired, but at least they were eating.

_Hmm, _Maka thought. _Maybe he's sick? _She reached across the table to tap Kidd on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Hey, Kidd, you OK?" she asked. "You haven't eaten in days."

"Hm? I'm fine." Kidd replied nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked, concerned about her friend.

"Yeah~!" He replied. "It's OK. I eat every night."

Liz and Patty have never seen him cook, and lately he hasn't been asking Liz to cook him food either. He was skipping out on breakfast and he snuck out every night. Liz had told Maka this, too, so the Meister didn't believe him. She decided to talk to him about it after school.

Soon Lunch ended, and soon after that so did school. Maka ran up to Kidd, who was walking home by himself. He sighed. "What do you want, Maka?"

"Kidd, I know for a fact you haven't been eating," Maka replied. "Why are you lying to us?"

"I'm not lying!" Kidd shot back immaturely. "I've been going out to eat every night." He looked around nervously, like he was hiding something. "Uh, I've got to go! I'm late!" he lied, darting off towards his home.

"For what?" Maka called after him.

"For, uh, something you don't need to know about!" Kidd called over his shoulder. Maka stood there, dumbfounded.

_He's definitely hiding something..._she thought.


	16. Illness

**A/N Anyway, in this chapter we get the plot ball rolling.**

**BTW, if I'm making Maka OOC, please tell me. I see her as a very serious person and try to portray her as such, but please tell me if I'm making her too serious.**

"...And that's why I'm concerned." Maka said. She was currently speaking to Stein in the school infirmary. She really thought-in fact, she was hoping-that her friend was sick.

In case you couldn't notice, said friend was Kidd.

"Hmm, I see." Stein replied calmly. According to Maka, Kidd had been somewhat of a brute lately. Hitting on girls, challenging people left and right, lying, skipping classes...

But what had them both concerned was the fact he was slipping out every night. There had been a string of murders in Death City that started a few weeks, almost a month, prior. A few people every night, no one knew what kind of person-or Kishin, for that matter-could kill so quickly and leave so little evidence.

Every person was killed the same way, stripped bare to the bone-no doubt they were eaten. The weird thing was that the killer always left the victim's soul.

Just the soul and their bones.

Maka was concerned Kidd would get hurt, Stein was worried about something entirely different. He had noted that Kidd had been acting strange lately, and with this knew information along with the killings he was sure Kidd was the killer, he just hoped he was wrong.

"Look, Maka," Stein began, "You have good reason to be concerned, If this is what I think it is."

"What do you think it is?" Maka asked. She had fit the peices together herself, but refused to believe them and needed a confirmation.

"I believe Kidd is turning into a Wendigo." Stein said. Maka could her feel her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. "But, I will not be able to confirm this until I have an eyewitness account of what happened back in Germany, and we can't trust Kidd to tell us the truth and you were knocked out," he paused. " I need you to fetch BlackStar for me."

. . .

BlackStar was standing outside the door the class he was supposed to be in, grumbling about how 'Gods like him should be able to do what they want'.

Obviously he'd been kicked out for being loud. Again.

Maka ran up to him with an urgent expression on her face. "BlackStar," she huffed, tired from running. "Stein needs to speak with you." she said between pants.

"Oh, so he's finally realised how godly I am?" BlackStar beamed, a complete 180 from his previous attitude.

"BlackStar, we have no time for fun and games! Now hurry up!" Maka replied, practically dragging him towards the infirmary.

. . .

Kidd had stayed home that day, it was no secret that he was sick. He'd been out of school for quite a long time-almost a week, at least four days. Even when he skipped, it was only for a couple classes before Liz dragged his ass back to the school, and there was no doubt Liz had told every one what going on.

He really hated that place. He didn't even know why.

Currently he was leaning over the toilet seat puking his guts out. He wasn't sure why. He'd tried to eat regular food, but his body was regecting it all. He'd either throw up or faint. He even threw up the medicine Liz had tried to feed him and he couldn't drink anything except water.

Soon, his stomach was empty-any food he had previously eaten was now all gone. He washed his face off quickly-the image of his claws appearing in his mind for a split second.

What was happening to him? A stomach virus? Did he pick up some disease?

He didn't know, but he did know that it wasn't good.

_No duh, idiot. _he thought, trying to think of a way to keep his food down. "You're a reaper, Kidd," he muttered to himself. "You don't need to eat!" But hunger clawed at his stomach, he had no choice. He'd go out again tonight, and see if he could hold down any 'food' he tried to swallow.

. . .

"Now, BlackStar, tell me exactly what happened." Stein said. He'd explained to BlackStar why he needed to speak with him. BlackStar quickly agreed, sensing that it was osmething important.

"Well, after that Wendigo chick knocked out Maka, I soul-blasted her. Then she disappeared for a few seconds before sneaking up behind Kidd and scratching him. Then Kidd shot her-"

"Right after he was scratched?" Stein questioned.

"Yes." BlackStar replied. Stein turned towards Maka.

"I think I know what's wrong with him, now."

"What?" The two students asked in unison.

"Wendigo's blood mixed with his and he's turning into a Kishin." Stein said. "A Wendigo's blood is poisonous and often results in death, but because he's a reaper, it's having a different effect on him."

"But why that?" BlackStar asked, genuinely curious.

"Because reaper are the original Soul Eaters, making them closer to Kishins than humans." Stein replied, earning a gasp from the two.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" Maka asked.

"It depends on what state he's in," Stein said. "I'll need to speak with Liz to determine how far the poison's spread throughout his body," he replied, dismissing the students with a wave of his hand, "You're both dismissed. Go back to class."


	17. Discussion

Liz walked towards Stein's house apprehensively. She had been called over there by Stein to talk about Kidd's health. She just hoped she wasn't going to be alone there, and she sure didn't want to leave Kidd alone for too long as sick as he was.

She didn't know reapers could get sick at all, let alone sick enough to be throwing up for hours.

She slowly walked towards the stitched door and slowly knocked, to be greeted by Mrs. Marie. "Oh, hello, Liz." she said, smiling gently.

"Hello, Mrs. Marie." Liz replied with a curt nod.

"What are ya' waiting for? Come on in!" Marie said, stepping out of the door way to allow Liz inside. Marie lead Liz to the gray stitched up couch and the two sat down. "So~ what brings you here?" she asked, taking a sip from some tea she was drinking earlier.

Liz shifted uncomfortably, a bit nervous about being in the crazy professor's house. He wouldn't dissect her if Marie's around, right? Right. Nothing to worry about. "Er, Stein called me over to talk about Kidd's, uh, 'condition'."

"Oh, I see," Marie said, gtaking another sip. "Stein is the back, talking to Maka and BlackStar about it. "

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Marie." Liz said, getting up and walking towards the back. As she arrived to her destination she heard voices behind the door, albeit she couldn't exactly hear what they were saying. She did, however, catch a few words.

Kishin, blood, poison, incurable, rejection.

Hearing these words, she grew fearful about Kidd's health. Was he poisoned? Did he have some incurable, life-threatening illness? What was wrong with him? She needed to know! She hesitantly knocked on the door, cutting off one of the voices mid-sentence.

. . .

"Look," Stein began. "It's important we find out about his current physical state, or I won't be able to help him in time." The teacher and two students were in his bedroom, Stein sat in a black chair with stitches in it while Maka and BlackStar sat on the bed.

BlackStar furrowed his brows, a bit confused.. "I don't see why that's important. Gods can't get sick, right?" For once, he wasn't referring to himself.

"That's exactly why it's important." Maka cut in. "Gods can't get sick."

"If Kidd is sick, then the Kishin's blood has already spread to his heart," Stein said. "We won't be able to remove the poison. Unless we can somehow reverse it, it will be incurable. I'm just hoping he isn't in the rejection process, but by this point-"

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

Stein groaned in annoyance. "Come in." he called. Liz hesitantly stepped into the room, sighing in relief when she saw the blonde meister and blue-haired assassin instead of just Stein and an operating table. "Ah, hello, Liz. There are a few things we need to discuss."

. . .

"Kiddo, Onee-san said you shouldn't eat until she came back!" Patty said, blocking Kidd out of the kitchen. He was extremely hungry. When he went out the night before, he could eat his food just fine, so he didn't see what the problem was.

But then again, the food he ate wouldn't be considered normal in human standards, nor did his partners know.

"But, Patty~!" he whined, pouting. It reminded Patty of a puppy.

"Sorry, Kiddo, but last time you ate you threw up."

"I'm fine now, I promise! Please~! At least some chocolate."

"I'm sorry, but Onee-san said no."

Kidd pouted again before thinking of a devilish idea and walking up to his room.

. . .

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S TURNING INTO A KISHIN?" Liz exclaimed, she was now sitting on the bed.

Stein clamped a hand over her mouth. "Liz, please remain calm," Stein replied. "We will be able to turn him back,"He removed his hand, allowing Liz to sigh. "If he's not in the rejection period."

Liz stiffened. "What's the rejection period?"

"The inability to eat human food without getting sick." Stein replied.

"..." Liz looked horrified. "Oh my god..."

"This is why we need an update on his physical health," Stein replied.

"Whenever he eats, he throws up." Liz said, shivering a bit and hoping that wasn't the 'rejection period' Stein was talking about.

The other two occupants in the room let out a gasp while Stein looked alarmed. "How long?"

"Almost a week."

"Keep him under house arrest. Don't let him leave even to go to school, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Liz replied, fishing her purse for cellphone. It was red, dotted with gemstones here and there. "I'll tell Patty." She quickly dialed a number and put the phone over her ear. "Hey Patty. ...I need to tell you something! ...It's important! ...What could possibly be more important than this?" Liz's face filled with horror. "...What?" She dropped the phone with a _clack_, earning apprehensive glances from everyone else.

"What?" BlackStar asked.

"K-Kidd is gone..."


	18. Gone

**A/N, I'm sorry if Patty is OOC in this. **

Liz stormed out of the laboratory, more concerned if Kidd attacked Patty than if Kidd himself would be cured. When she arrived at Gallows Manor, she practically busted the door down.

After maneuvering through the wreckage left inside the house, she was greeted by a sight she would never forget.

Patty, in a failed attempt at hiding, was cowering behind the kitchen table, which had been flipped over on it's side, covered in claw marks and blood.

She was clutching her arm, blood seeping through the gaps between her fingers. Her blonde and usually silky hair was matted and covered in the red substance. Her eyes fillled with horror-an expression Liz had never seen on her sister. It made her feel like crying.

Kidd must have done something terrible.

"P-Patty, what happened here?" Liz asked in a panicked voice. Her sister whimpered in response. "Patty, I need you to tell me what happened." Liz asked again, more firmly.

Patty gripped her arm harder. "K-Kidd... H-He snuck up on me! ...But, I didn't know he would- I'M SORRY ONEE-SAN!" she exclaimed, sobbing into Liz's chest.

Liz hugged her sister, stroking her bloody hair in an attempt at comforting the younger Thompson.

What had Kidd done to her sister?

. . .

Stein stood calmly from his seat, staring out the door. He bent over and picked up the now-broken cell phone, examining it as if it would give him some kind of answer to the question that was on everybody's mind.

_Are Liz and Patty OK?_

"We should follow her, professor." Maka suggested, standing up from her spot on the bed and walking towards the door.

"Go, then." Stein replied.

"YAHOO! A BIG STAR LIKE ME ALWAYS GOES AFTER MY FANS! HAHAHA!" BlackStar exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood... and failing horribly.

Maka shot him an annoyed look before grabbing his arm (much like a mother and her child) and dragging him out of the house all the way to Gallows Manor.

When they arrived, they were met with an... unpleasant surprise.

The place was a mess; furniture over-turned, glass vases and windows broken, the shards covering the floor. Pillows ripped to shreds. There were claw marks and blood everywhere. Even BlackStar shut up tyo examine the scene.

It looked like a robbery or a murder had happened.

That being said, Maka was even more afraid for Patty.

"Liz! Patty!" She called, letting go of BlackStar's arm and making her way through the mess. When she neared the kitchen, she heard sobbing. _Oh no, Kidd didn't kill... did he...? _Maka thought. She slowly made her way into the kitchen.

When she saw Patty sobbing into Liz's chest, which was admittingly strange, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh my Lord Death, you're alright..." She looked at the worried Liz holding her sister. "What happened?"

"I don't know, she's hardly said a word since I came here..." Liz replied, hugging Patty tighter.

_Now _Maka was worried again.

"What happened to her arm?"

"I think Kidd scratched her."

Maka turned to Patty. "Did he?" The younger Thompson sister nodded weakly. Maka and Liz exchanged fearful glances.

"He... he didn't get any blood on you, right?" Liz asked.

"N-No, Onee-chan." Patty replied in a meek voice. The other two blondes in the room shared a sigh.

"That's good," Maka replied. "C'mon, we need to get you to Professor Stein's place."

The three waded through the mess that used to be their living room. They got BlackStar, but before they could leave, Liz stopped in front of a safe.

"Liz, what are you doing?" BlackStar asked.

"In case Kidd comes back," Liz began. "I'm taking as much money as I can carry and moving me and Patty out o' this place." She took her purse and stuffed loads of $100 bills in it. BlackStar chuckled-he never really did like Kidd, anyway.

. . .

"Oh, Germany?" The flight attendant asked Kidd, fiddling with something in her desk. The woman had short, curly red hair and bright green eyes.

"Yes," He replied. He didn't know why, but he needed to go there. "As soon as possible, please. It's urgent." he pleaded, trying his best to look panicked or afraid.

Instead, he looked extremely excited.

The flight attendant handed him a plane ticket. "Your flight leaves in twenty minutes." she said.

Kidd smiled. "Thanks." he said, before boarding the plane.

_Old hag was such an idiot._ He thought to himself with a smirk. _I wonder how much damage I can cause now._


	19. Partners

**A/N The rest of this Fanfic will contain cannibalism, threats, decaying bodies, territory issues, backtalk, sarcasm, gore and all that good stuff you're parents don't want you to see. Oh, and in this chapter Kidd is a funny stalker! :D**

"OK, Patty. I'm going to ask you one more time; what happened?" Stein asked. They were currently at his house.

Patty looked around for a few moments. "...H-He tried to kill me..." Stein sighed, putting his notepad down. That was the only thing she'd say for the past three hours whenever he asked what happened. Other than that, she was back to her bubbly personality.

Liz placed a hand on Patty's shoulder. "Patty, are you sure you're OK?"

Patty giggled, turning to face the older Thompson. "Yep!" Liz smiled, at least she was back to normal... Kinda'.

"I think this is enough for today." Stein said, spinning in his chair to face Liz. "We'll have to wait until she's fully recovered."

"OK, Stein." Liz replied. She grabbed her sister's arm. "C'Mon, Patty. We need to go now."

"OK, Onee-san!" Patty giggled, following Liz out the door. "Bye, Stein!"

* * *

><p>It was quiet, too quiet.<p>

Wendigo had decided that when she approached the small town that had settled itself at the foot of the wood. _Her _forest.

Frankly it was creeping her out. A lot.

The atmosphere was that of a lonely ghost town, which she had found odd considering it was full of life the day before. The smell of death was heavy in the air. She creeped around the small place, looking into the barren houses through windows.

It was unsettling, seeing the village so empty. Her breath shallowed, she felt that if she breathed too loudly she'd die.

Something bad was going to happen to her. She knew it.

She opened the door to one of the houses.

Not even a scream.

She peeked her head into all the rooms, until she hit the master bedroom. There was a half-eaten woman lieing on the bed, her face decaying quicker than it should have. One of her limbs completely gone and her intestines had been dragged out from her stomach. On her left arm, the skin had been eaten away and maggots now feasted on the poor woman's muscles. Wendigo snarled.

This was the gruesome work of a male Wendigo.

And he was in _her _territory!

* * *

><p>Maka sighed. "Well, Liz. If you need any help moving in, any at all, I'm right here."<p>

"I know, Maka. You're one apartment down from us." Liz replied. Patty giggled, jumping up and down.

Then her new cell phone began to ring. She quickly took it ouy of her pocket and answered. "Hello? Stein? Why are you calling me? ...It's about Kidd, huh. WHAT?! A whole town murdered?! OK. We'll be right there." Maka gave her a worried glance. "Maka, we've got a mission to do."

* * *

><p>Wendigo was walking back to her home in the middle of the forest, still pretty mad about the fact her best food supply was gone.<p>

Not the people, no, she didn't eat them. But she took food _from _them. She had a deal with that town- they could stay if they supplied her with goods every few months. It was a fair trade.

As she took a right turn by one of the trees, she was tackled to the ground. She could hear whatever it was snarling. She opened her eyes wearily, meeting yellow eyes.

He had black and white hair, pale skin and from how skinny he was, Wendigo had guessed he hadn't for a while, which rendered him weak in her mind. All in all, he wasn't very intimidating.

He sweatdropped at the blank look she gave him. "Dude!"

"What?"

"I'm trying to _kill_ you, be scared!"

"_You're _trying to kill _me_? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" The boy glared at her as she began to chuckle. "Sorry, boy. But if you're going to kill someone get the hell out of my territory." she snickered, kicking him off and slamming him into a nearby tree.

"_You're _territory? Well, I'm claiming it now!" He replied with a grin, unsheathing his claws. They were at least three feat long. Maybe longer. _And if she doesn't leave... We can share it._

"Ooh really?" Wendigo snarled, standing up and unsheathing her own claws. "Is that you destroyed all of my food in that town over there?"

"Ah, actually, I gave you a lot of food by doing that for you."

"What?"

"Well, you can just take their food now, right?"

Wendigo stayed silent for a while. "...Why did you tell me this?"

"Well, I _was _hoping that with everyone dead, you'd high-tail it out o' here. But since you're clearly not going to leave, how 'bout we be partners?"

Wendigo sent a sharp glare at him. "No! Now I suggest you leave before I shred you to peices! You are not welcome here, nor will you ever be!" she snarled, before heading off towards her home.

* * *

><p>Wendigo opened the door to her small cottage, sighing. She remembered seeing him when she ran into those academy students. His name was Kidd, wasn't it? Oh well. She decided to take a nap to clear her head, but when she entered her room...<p>

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Wendigo shouted as she saw a certain other on her bed, reading her journal.

_Not _Diary, journal!

"Oh, this is your house?" Kidd asked, putting the book away. Wendigo had no reply to that. "My name is Kidd by the way~!" The Reaper laying on her bed said, now in a sitting position.

"Get out of my house!" Wendigo shouted.

"Well, if we're going to be partners, than we have to live in the same house!" Kidd chuckled.

"WE'RE NOT PARTNERS!"

"Acquaintances, then?"

"HELL NO!"

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this comedic and hopefully longer chapter~**


	20. AN

I am sorry for the wait and I am sorry if you expected a new chapter. But I am discontinuing Wendigo. It's been a few years since I started writing it and my writing style has improved so much you couldn't even compare it to this crap. But don't worry. I'll be rewriting it. It might take awhile, though.


End file.
